The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard
The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard is an autobiography of the famed Starfleet captain. Introduction :The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard'' is an in-world memoir chronicling the story of one of the most celebrated names in Starfleet history. His extraordinary life and career makes for dramatic reading: court martials, unrequited love, his capture and torture at the hand of the Cardassians, his assimilation with the Borg and countless other encounters as captain of the celebrated Starship Enterprise.'' David A. Goodman, who also wrote ''The Autobiography of James T. Kirk, has spent the last 26 years writing for television. His credits include The Golden Girls, Star Trek: Enterprise, Futurama (where he wrote the Nebula Award nominated Star Trek homage "Where No Fan Has Gone Before"), and Family Guy, where he was head writer for six years.'' Summary References Characters :A.F. • • B-4 • Marta Batanides • Christoph Black • Boothby • Borg Queen • Andrea Brand • Tcheri Chevapravatdumrong • Beverly Crusher • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Robert DeSoto • Guinan • J.P. Hanson • Fras Jeslik • Walker Keel • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Humphrey Laughton • Rodney Leyton • Phillipa Louvois • Jenice Manheim • Mantz • Anthony Mazzara • David Mazzara • Frank Mazzara • Leonard McCoy • Jean-Luc Picard • Maurice Picard • Robert Picard • Yvette Gessard Picard • Phlox • Q • Gregory Quinn • William T. Riker • Sarek • Scully • Spock • Sulick • T'Pring • Deanna Troi • Nyota Uhura • Vigo • Worf, son of Mogh • Cortin Zweller • unnamed Nausicaans • Nakamura John Ericssen • Rachel Garrett • François Picard • Frank Picard • Genevieve Picard • Henri Picard • Jean-Félix Picard • Joseph-Denis Picard • Louise Picard • Pierre Picard • Bernard Picart Starships and vehicles :air raft • • Locations :Chalna • Danula II • Denobula • Denobula Triaxa • Earth • France • HD 150248 • HD 150248 V • La Barre • Milika III • Morikin VII • North Star colony Altair III • Polaris • Trexia Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Bolian • Cardassian • Chalnoth • Denobulan • Edosian • El-Aurian • HD 150248 V native • Human • Klingon • Milikan • Nausicaan • Tzenkethi • Vulcan Iconian • Skagaran • Trexian • Vedalan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets • Xaalas Science and technology :atmosphere • bone knitter • chronometer • database • ion • light • orbit • PADD • phaser • photon torpedo • recording binoculars • replicator • star • subspace engine • subspace transmitter • targeting sensor • thruster • warp factor Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • commander • doctor • ensign • farmer • helmsman • professor Other references :asteroid • basement • bridge • colony • continent • fortress • grape • knife • planet • plow • Prime Directive • soil • spear • technology • vineyard • weapon • wine • year Images Picard Grad Photo.jpg|Cadet Jean-Luc Picard Picard & Clemens.jpg|Samuel Clemens & J.L.P. Appendices Timeline Related Storie(s) External link Category:TNG novels Category:Reference books